This invention pertains to a sled having an improved steering and stopping apparatus.
The sled of the present invention utilizes skis instead of runners. Such a sled would normally experience sideslip if the skis were merely pivoted to effect a turn.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sled having ski-type runners which tilt when the sled is being turned so that the skis bite into the surface of the snow.